


christmas spirit

by clarkelexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CHRISTMAS!!, F/M, idk this is random, it escalates quickly at the end lol, not in the sexy way… nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkelexa/pseuds/clarkelexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke is the unfortunate soul who gets stuck with the night shift on christmas eve, and bellamy is one of those christmas eve shoppers clarke is embarrassed for. also clarke runs out of wrapping paper (well are u surprised it’s christmas eve she has to wrap everything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas spirit

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is kinda blah but i hope u enjoy let me know what u think!! barely even read this over once so sorry for mistakes

Somehow, (don’t ask her because she doesn’t know) Clarke got stuck working the 4-10pm shift on Christmas Eve. It’s not like she has any family around, or anyone to actually celebrate Christmas with- and okay so maybe she IS Jewish… but it still sucks. She wishes she could pick up some Chinese food and see a movie like the rest of the non-Christians of the world.

It’s not just the fact that it’s Christmas Eve that makes this shift so miserable, it’s all of the frantic last minute shoppers. And there’s a surprising amount of them. Seriously, who procrastinates this much? She’s embarrassed for every single one of them.

Macy’s is the biggest store in the mall, and the most crowded one this time of year. They also have this awesome policy where the customer could request for their purchase to be wrapped. Which of course is what every Chirstmas Eve shopper does. So obviously Clarke works at Macy’s. Of course. Awesome. Why.

Clarke finishes up wrapping two boxes of shoes for a man who looks like he just ran a marathon, and glances over to her coworker, Raven, who appears to be… leaving?

“Raven,” Clarke says calmly, “what the fuck.”

Raven laughs and grabs her coat off the counter, “sorry Sunshine, my shift ended at nine. Merry Christmas, my little Jewish friend!” Raven ruffles Clarke’s hair and then she is gone. That bastard, Clarke thinks.

Raven, Clarke knows, in another universe, is the Grinch. While Clarke’s opinion of Christmas balances between “I guess the decorations are pretty” and “okay this is slightly annoying”, Raven’s opinion is more, “this is stupid and I hate it and I hate anyone who has anything to do with it.” Which, to be honest, Clarke doesn’t mind, since Raven seems to like her the best this time of year. Her little Jewish friend.

Clarke had one time asked Raven what it was about Christmas that she hated so much, which Raven had answered it’s exclusiveness, to which Clarke had answered anyone can celebrate it, there’s no law prohibiting atheists from Christmas, to which Raven had replied no. So it was left at that. 

Anyways. There is a boy with dark hair and tan skin and a nice jawline standing in front of Clarke, and Raven is gone.  
“Hello,” Clarke says cheerily, but she’s not really cheery because by this time of year, Clarke is so over ‘the Christmas spirit’, “Merry Christmas. Did you find everything you were looking for?”

The boy is tapping the counter. “Oh, um- yeah thanks.” He taps the counter some more while Clarke rings up one of the fanciest looking blenders she’s ever seen.

“Would you like this wrapped?” Clarke asks, the boy nods quickly and she resists the urge to roll her eyes. These Christmas Evers, they’re all the same. This one might be a little cuter than most, but he’s still the same. Clarke reaches down to grab the wrapping paper, and says, so the boy will stop tapping, “Nice blender. Whose it for?”

The boy, to Clarke’s relief, stops tapping. And looks a little thrown off. “Octa- My sister. She likes blending things.”

Clarke nods. Cool. She also likes blending things. One time- shit. Clarke rises from under the counter, a super pathetic and apologetic look on her face. 

“So, here’s the deal. I’m out of wrapping paper- but hey!” Clarke is waving her hands around, because she knows how Christmas Evers get, “it’s fine. I just have to call my manager and he should bring some to me right away. I’m sorry for the wait.”

The boy looks like he’s about to say something, then stops and sighs, probably pitying the pathetic look on Clarke’s face. “Okay, yeah, that’s fine.” And Clarke takes a breath of relief as she dials her managers number, because that can- and has- gone so much worse.   
The manager says he’ll get the paper to her as soon as she can, so now it’s just her and the cute dark haired Christmas Eve-er. 

They stare at eachother awkwardly for a few moments before Clarke decides she wants answers. “Why are you Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve?”

The boy looks strangely at her for a second, before answering, “Why are you working on Christmas Eve?”

“I need money, I have no family, and I’m Jewish.”

The boy’s permanent ‘taken aback’ face increases to ‘even more taken aback’, but he still answers, “fair enough. I don’t know, I work a lot. Time flies?”

Clarke squints her eyes and shakes her head, “pathetic, you Christmas Eve-ers are. Pathetic. If I celebrated the holidays with anyone, I would buy them presents weeks in advance,” she’s practically bragging now, because she always thinks about this, especially during the holiday season.

The boy smiles, or smirks? And Clarke can see he’s becoming less thrown off by this random conversation with the check out girl. “Okay,” he says, squinting at her nametag, “Clarke. Why don’t you have anyone to spend this festive season with? Are you new around here?”

Clarke looks down, now she’s the one tapping the counter. “No, I’ve lived in the city my whole life. Dad- dead. Mom- gone. No other family. Friends in college. Boyfriend…. Gone- Why am I telling you this? Jesus,” she looks at the boy apologetically, “sorry, other people’s happiness makes me angsty.”

The boy is leaning against the counter now, arms crossed, small smile… smirk? He reaches out his hand, “I’m Bellamy.”

And this is how it goes.

Clarke’s manager {finally} brings the wrapping paper. Clarke writes her number on the bottom of Bellamy’s receipt, because, hey, he’s cute and he looks like he’d be a good hook up. He is. 

Fast forward a year. Clarke has his present bought and wrapped by Thanksgiving. Raven doesn’t treat Clarke nicer than the others this time around. Bellamy is frantically running around Macy’s December 24th. Clarke has a fancy new blender Christmas morning. She likes blending things. She also likes Christmas.


End file.
